Network operating systems may utilize a networking standard. For example, network operating systems can utilize IEEE 802.11 standard. Networks utilizing network operating systems can allow client devices to connect with access points within the network. In some examples, the network can include a plurality of access points that can each receive communication requests for client devices. Relatively large quantities of client devices can send communication requests to the plurality of access points.